1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a containing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, electronic devices with small volume and powerful functions attract more and more users. Usually the electronic devices need various kinds of input/output (I/O) connecting ports for connecting other external devices. A notebook computer is taken for example. A plurality of I/O connecting ports, such as a video graphics array (VGA) port and a digital visual interface (DVI) port, are usually disposed at one side of a casing of the notebook computer. According to standard definitions of different connectors, the I/O connecting ports usually have a certain size, respectively.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional notebook computer having a VGA port. In FIG. 1, a first thickness h1 of a VGA port 10 of a notebook computer 1 in a vertical direction is greater than a second thickness h2 of a lower casing 11 of the notebook computer 1 in the same direction. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, when the VGA port 10 is disposed at one side of the lower casing 11 of the notebook computer 1, the bottom of the VGA port 10 is protrudent from the notebook computer 1. Thus, the aesthetics of the notebook computer is deteriorated.